


Loosen Up

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushing, F/M, Fluff, Hidden Passages, Love, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose needs to loosen up. Scorpius has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Corridor Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a roleplay I did with a friend i met on Omegle. So credit due to any ideas that are part of this that originally belonged to her (It was her starter that started it all so yeah.)

Rose was storming up and down the hallway, pissed. He was late, AGAIN. And of course she, being the sickeningly sweet little girl that she was, had covered for him. Prick. She was feeling like she was going to scream when she finally saw him coming around the corner. "SCORPIUS!" She stamped toward him.  
He put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, hey! No murder in the corridors!"  
She growled at him. "WHY are you ALWAYS late? WHY?! WHY am I always doing the work, and WHY, Scorpius, am I ALWAYS COVERING FOR YOU?!" She fitted.  
He raised an eyebrow. "Well, I have some theories..." He gave her his famous smirk and she slapped it right off his face.  
"You're a right prat, you know that, Malfoy?" She sneered at him.  
He pursed his lips and rubbed his pink cheek. "You need to calm down, Carrot Curls."  
She scoffed in uncontained rage and disbelief. "Carrot Curls?! Is that supposed to be some cute little pet name? I'm not a little eight year old in pigtails, Malfoy!"  
"Then stop acting like one and chill out!" He retorted. "Have there been any 'Corridor Criminals' tonight?" He mocked the stupid term that the prefects used for curfew intruders.  
She crossed her arms. "No. Not that you would know! You werent here! Again!"  
He shook his head. "I was BUSY, Weasley."  
She huffed. "Sure you were. Probably busy with that bitch again."  
He raised an eyebrow. "Genia?" She nodded shortly, still looking pissed. "Look, Carrot, I have no interest in her. It's not my fault she stalks me and follows me around like a lost puppy."  
Rose pressed her lips together. "Where were you, then?" She asked, her arms still crossed defiantly.  
"I was... I cant tell you." He mumbled. She glared at him, unbelieving. "Oh, shove it Malfoy. Do the watch by yourself." She turned on heel and stormed off down the corridor.  
Scorpius caught up to her, which wasnt exactly easy because she was almost as tall as him and had long legs. "Hey, Weasley, come on." He caught her arm in a grip that didnt hurt but wasnt going to be escaped easily. "I'm sorry, okay? Come on," he repeated, "loosen up."  
She frowned at him. "Loosen up? We have watch. We're not supposed to be 'loose'." He chuckled. "I figured out what your problem is, Carrot Curls."  
"Oh yeah? And what would that be? And stop calling me Carrot Curls!" She stamped her foot.  
He smirked. "You don't know how to have fun." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms again. "Alright, all-knowing Master of Fun. What do you suggest?"  
He looked around, spotted a broom closet farther down the corridor, and nodded. "I've got an idea."


	2. Lonely Broomsticks In Hidden Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts holds a world of surprises.

Rose blushed furiously, letting him pull her along. She saw where he was leading her, and oh god, she was freaking out. He reached the door and pulled it open, and she moved to step inside, but he held her back. "Wait," he mumbled, and stepped to the back of the closet and crouched, pulling out his wand, leaving her completely and utterly confused.  
He tapped his wand against the back panel of the closet and it fell off, revealing a hidden passage, very narrow, and the bit of ground they could see before darkness swallowed the tunnel looked like ridiculously uneven cobblestone. He cast Lumos and led her inside. She tripped on the uneven bricks several times, and fell against his back. He sighed, handed her his wand, and pulled her into a piggy-back ride.  
She yelped as he picked her up and almost dropped his wand. "Scorpius," she sighed, " This is very unnecessary. I can walk, you know."  
"Apparently you cant," he mumbled, walking along without much struggle. "I know this passage."  
"Where are we going anyway?" She asked, still a little disappointed they hadnt stopped at the broom cupboard.  
"You'll see," he said vaguely, and they walked on in silence for a few more minutes. Finally the hall opened up into a chamber, but she couldn't tell how big it was because it was pitch black spare the little circles of light that their wands cast. Scorpius flicked his wand at some unseen point, and his Lumos light split into dozens of tiny sparks and flew away from them until it seemed that they faded away. But after a few moments, they illuminated high-hanging torches all around the unbelievably huge chamber. It was about two-thirds as large as a quidditch pitch and, it seemed, almost as unreachable high due to the tallest ceiling she'd ever seen. She gaped in awe. "Scorpius....... what is this place?" She spun around. The room seemed to be weirdly empty.  
Scorpius walked over to the far wall and picked up the only thing in the room; a lonely broomstick. The room seemed like it hadnt been used in decades, but the style of broom was the newest model, so she assumed it must belong to Scorpius. As soon as he moved the broom from its one-man broomstand, dozens of previously-invisible flying obstacles appeared from thin air, all around the room, in layers it seemed; some were scarcely 10 feet from the floor, some hung very close to the lofty ceiling.  
Rose stared around in disbelief. "Malfoy.... this is incredible."  
Scorpius held out his broom. "The view is even better from up there." Rose blushed. "I, uh... I cant. I cant fly.  
Scorpius remembered the pity he'd felt, trying to watch her fly at lessons. "Well, you wont be alone this time." He straddled the broom and held out a hand. She climbed on behind him, trying to sit far back on the broom so that she wouldn't be obliged to hold onto him, which would be undeniably awkward. Scorpius noticed what she was doing and chuckled. "Good luck with that, Weasley." He took off obnoxiously fast, so if she didnt want a broken skull, she'd have to hold onto him, and she did not want a broken skull.  
She blushed stubbornly, still not wanting to hold onto him, but pulled herself closer and gripped his shoulders, which was somehow less awkward than his waist, but arguably more dangerous and unstable.  
He rolled his eyes, even though she couldn't see it, and continued upward. It took them a weirdly long time to near the ridiculous height of the ceiling. The level of it all seemed unnatural and strangely unnoticed from the outside. Rose assumed it used bigger-on-the-inside technology like the tents used at the Quidditch World Cup.  
They flew toward some rings hanging from the ceiling that appeared to be like Muggle acrobatic-rings. "Hands up!" He told her, gesturing for them as they flew underneath.  
"What?!" She asked incredulously, but as soon as they were underneath Rose found herself reaching up and grabbing one.  
Scorpius flew out from under her, zooming away as she held herself up. The rings gave a sudden lurch downward, and he flew under her to catch her as she fell.  
Rose screamed as she fell, but soon landed back on the broom. "Down." She said, her chest tight from panic.  
He laughed. "Hey, calm down. Ill always catch you. And look," he gestured upward, where the rings she had pulled had activated what looked like a huge open skylight. "The ceiling opens."  
Rose's eyes widened as she looked up at the sky "Oh my god," she breathed "Go up."  
Scorpius held onto her arm so she wouldn't fall and took off, straight up.  
Rose laughed slightly, her arms wrapped tight around him. She couldn't think of the last time she’d been this close to someone, close enough to feel their muscles and the warmth of their body. The wind whipped around them as she turned to look around, the castle getting smaller beneath them “Won’t we get in trouble?” She asked him.  
"We're the ones on patrol right?" He laughed breathlessly into the wind. "I told you you should loosen up!"  
Rose grinned against his back "I like it up here," she said softly, looking down below then and tightening on him "Merlin we're high."  
He smiled to himself, thinking if it means more hugging, we might just reach the stars.  
Rose stayed silent from then on, only laughing occasionally or gasping as he swooped down and up again, her arms aching from holding on so tight.  
Scorpius twirled around the dark towers, swooping through the windows of the Bridge, skimmed the Lake, and reached his broom's height limits before zooming back through the skylight, grabbing at the rings on his way past to close the ceiling.  
As Scorpius got lower and lower to the ground Rose couldn't help but get this slight sinking feeling in her stomach because... well, when would they ever do this again? Act like this together? Once he touched down she stumbled off, still a little shaky from the ride. Her hair was windswept, her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed (from the wind and from being so close to him). “That was... brilliant. I never thought I’d like being on a broom so much,” She told him with a smile.  
He put the broom back, and all the obstacles disappeared. He turned around, beaming, and laughed. "Its easy to have fun when you're over desperately trying not to die."  
Rose rolled her eyes at him, trying to smooth down her hair and straightening her skirt “Very funny.” She said dryly, but couldn't help but grin.  
He laughed, standing near her. "From the sound of it, Carrot Curls, I'd almost think you had fun!"  
Rose glanced up at him."Maybe," she said, realizing how close he was. "And don't call me carrot curls," she added.  
"Why?" He reached both hands out to play with the hair hanging on either side of her face. "Don't you like it? I think its cute."  
She was sure her cheeks went pinker as he played with her hair "It makes me sound like a little kid."  
He smirked, looking her up and down. "Love, nobody's going to be confusing you for a little kid."  
Rose opened her mouth to say something but just ended up licking her lips “I think that was a compliment, but when you smirk like that it’s hard to tell.” She said, hating the way her pulse jumped in her neck.  
He shook his head. "My very existence is a compliment, Weasley." He flicked his wand and all the light disappeared from the room, leaving her blind.


	3. In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises come easily when you're blind in all directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter because I think it's totally something Scorpius would do and its just ahh. Very cute and realistic and maybe a little fluffly.

Rose took in a panicked breath “Scorpius?” She asked, scrambling to try and find her wand “Malfoy, put some lights on.” She said.  
Scorpius, hidden in the darkness, swiped her wand from her boot before she could reach it. "Ah ah ah, none of that." His voice slithered out from behind her, but he was gone before she could turn around. "Don't you get it? The darkness is my playground. Welcome to my world, Weasley."  
Rose let out a sigh as he pulled her wand from her boot "Malfoy, I'm serious now," she said, her voice a little timid. "What are you even going to do?"  
"Oh, you'll see" his voice echoed from about 20 feet away. A moment later he was behind her, grabbing her waist and whispering. "Boo."  
Rose screamed, her feet leaving the floor as she collapsed into him "You prat!" She said, her heart pounding.  
He chuckled darkly, standing her upright before releasing her waist slowly, but not without a last caress of her hips. "Follow the light, little Carrot." He cast Lumos and headed for the archway that lead back into the dark and uneven corridor.  
Her breathing quickened embarrassingly as he skimmed his hands over her hips, but when he called her 'little carrot' she scowled "Don't call me that." Rose grumbled, vaguely stepping towards him "Merlin, give me my bloody wand!" She exclaimed, her hands stretched out in front her her.  
"Here, come and take it then," he waved it around, even though she couldn't see it.  
“You’re a twat, has anyone told you that?” Rose snapped, her anxiety fueling frustration towards him “Just... Come on Scor, just give it.” She said, stepping towards the light, not sure where he was taking her.  
Scorpius stopped short, making her bump into him. "Woah, you really want that wand, don't you?" He teased, a hand on her side, bringing the fact that they were standing right against each other in the dark very hard to avoid. He pressed her wand into her hand and stepped away into the darkness.  
Rose let out a relieved sigh as he gave her back her wand. “Lumos,” She muttered, casting the light just far enough in front of her so she could vaguely see his outline. “What’s the purpose of all this then? You never do something without a reason, what’s the reason this time?”  
He shrugged, but it was lost in the shadows. "Well, you needed to loosen up. But mostly it got me out of a watch. And probably earned me a few more abilies."  
Rose huffed at him, before putting all the lights back in the torches. "I don't like it when it's pitch black," She said to him.  
He pursed his lips. "I do."  
Her eyes narrowed at him. “And I don’t like it when you take my wand either,” She grumbled, tightening her grip on it as she tried to leave the room.  
Scorpius presed his lips together and watched her walk away. So much for fun. He sighed. "G'Night, Rose." He scooped up the broom again and took off, hovering lazily around the high ceiling.  
Rose sighed, her heart pounding as she made it back to the Head’s Common Room “Pull yourself together.” She mumbled to herself, dropping down onto a chair in front of the fire as she watched the flames, trying to sort out her stupid brain. Eventually she must have fallen asleep.  
Scorpius flew until he was falling asleep on his broom and, deeming his body too fatigued to walk all the way back to his House, slept in a heap on the flying-room floor.  
The next morning Rose woke up slowly, rubbing her eyes as she looked around for signs of Scorpius... but there were none. His bedroom door was still open from the night before, not having been slept in. She bit her lip, but decided to get changed before going to go look for him.  
Scorpius stirred in the morning, his muscles punishing him for a long night of floor-sleeping. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, attempted to straighten his clothes somewhat, and crawled over to his wand. He used a few grooming and 'caffine' spells and headed for the corridor, holding his wand light in front of him.  
By the time Rose had showered and dressed, Scorpius had made it up to the Heads Common Room, although she didn’t realise, and ended up walking straight into him. “Merlin! Scorpius what... Where were you?”  
He raised an eyebrow. "A place."


End file.
